Was it All a Dream Peter? Survivors Xmen no more
by Wolvmbm
Summary: The Scarlet Witch attack on the mutant community in "Was it all a Dream Peter?" has left the Earth defendless against mutant threats. These are the survivors of the attack, and maybe humanity last hope for mutant and human kind.    Please Read and Review.
1. Prologue 1: Wake up Molly

**Disclaminer: The following story contains characters that are a property and ownership of the Walt Disney corperation and**** Marvel Entertainment Inc.**

**Except for Ron Zupper, who is a character I created on the spot to fill in for Trish Tilby.**

* * *

White Light…lost family members…destiny renewed.

These are their stories, these are the survivors, and these are our last of the X.

* * *

Los Angeles, CA

"She starting to come around," one said

"Uggh…Mommy?" the voice asked.

"No Molly, it's me Karolina," she stated.

Young Molly Hayes started to regain her bareings and notice her circle of friends surrounding her with worried look upon their faces.

"Mol, what happened back there?" asked Nico Minoru

"I don't know," she stated, "One minute I was find the next I was…."

_"With my parents," _she thought, as her mind soon starts to recollect the moments where she fell asleep, but this was different than her normal sleep. It was there she was once again encountered her parents.

Unlike the rest of her friends, she still dreams of them, and it was there in a bright light that they told her _the message:_

_Her mother looked into her eyes, and stated in a calm voice, "Molly, my darling little girl."_

_"Mommy," she stated in tears. _

_Tears, that her mother wiped away, after that she stated so simply, "I miss you too baby."_

_"We both do pumpkin," stated her father._

_"How I wish we can all be together again, but even fate has plan for us all," stated her mother._

_"What do you mean," asked Molly?_

_With a calm voice she stated, "Molly, I want you to listen carefully about what's I'm about to say to you. Whatever happens next I need you to follow our directions to the letter."_

_"I know you think we made some bad choices in the past," stated her father, "But if we were ever serious about anything it's your safety. For you see Molly, things are about to change soon and the world will need someone like you to defend it."_

_"Like me?" asked a curious Molly?_

_"A mutant, Molly," stated her mother, "That's what you are, and what you must stand up for. However, you will never be alone."_

_"We will always be by your side to defend you in spirit," stated her father, "Yet you must go…go to Xaiver's mansion and meet the others…."_

_"Go…to Xaivers?" stated Molly, who mind started to regain consciousness._

Now…

She was a girl on a mission and that was to head into the state of New York, Superhero central and go to the fable X-mansion.

* * *

San Franscio…

She as alive, somehow some way she was alive. She looked down upon herself and tried to enclose her hands into a fist.

When the familiar _Snikt,_ was heard she knew that she was still the same.

'_Mother," She thought back to her dream faze in meeting her mother again, who once again tried to protector from harm._

_She recalled her mother to go back to the mansion once more, if she wanted to live._

And that started her new journey to return to New York.

* * *

African desert…

Her eyes opened up towards the suns rays.

"_By the Goddess,"_ she thought, _"What was that?"_

She just knew that she had to return home. No matter what the cost was.

* * *

London, England…

Her Blue eyes scanned the area that she was in, and from the looks of it she was in a hospital of some sort.

All she knew was that she was alive, by something beyond her limits of reasons, and where else can you go for more information than back to the streets of New York.

* * *

New York City, New York…

In the ruins of his mansion, he remained in grief knowing that most of his students, his family was gone. The people that came to help out of their own choice still remained, along with the assistance of fellow New York Superheroes, Luke Cage and Hercules. Dr. Strange was on the scene as well trying to treat the wounded the best of his abilities.

That was until he felt it….he felt more of it.

"We got a live one," one of the men called out.

Lifting the various debris he saw her, one of the youngest X-men that he knew when he first met her.

Katherine Pryde, know to her friends as Kitty and her X-men Codename Shadowcat, was alive and well under the fallen debris.

* * *

Author's Note: Welcome Dear readers to the prolouge of Survior X.

A spin-off/mini-series tale of the X-men , and it's based upon the world I've created within my original story, "Was it all a Dream Peter?"

Read that tale before you read this one.

This is just a small sample of what's may be the last of the mutant Superheroes known as the X-men, thanks to the powers of the Scarlet Witch.

More members maybe added over time, depends on whom I think is willing to be a part of this unique team. However, if any of you readers have suggestions to this tale, due feel free to give out your ideas as I might be able to use them in this mini.

Please do read and review when you're done, as this is just the begining of something bigger.


	2. Prologue 2: She's Alive like lighting

**Disclaminer: The following story contains characters that are a property and ownership of the Walt Disney corperation and**** Marvel Entertainment Inc.**

**Except for Ron Zupper, who is a character I created on the spot to fill in for Trish Tilby.**

* * *

She was the first, but soon there were others coming around in the mansion …

* * *

"_Ugh, what happen," she thought as she was coming to full consciousness._

Her eyes opened up groggily enough to see the destruction of the place first hand. Soon she started to sweat and stated quickly, "What the…"

"Are you alright," Someone asked?

She turned around to see a crowd of people coming upon her.

"Stay back," She said and her hand shot out blue lighting just briefly.

"We're not going to hurt you," someone else stated.

Still scared she was moving herself into a corner, one where she knew she had to fight to protect herself or die.

However, she was trained by the X-men, or at least some of its famous members, and she was Surge of lighting, she doesn't back away from a fight.

However, she was tired, still weak. "_I want to sleep so badly," _she thought.

_"Then sleep child, sleep,"_ stated a voice in her mind. While at first she was a bit surprise to hear the voice within her mind, she was too tired to argue and soon fell asleep.

Professor Charles Xavier came in alongside Dr. Strange and stated to the men surrounding her, "Leave her to us, we know what to do."

The men crowding the girl decided to do just that, since this was the Professor's home.

"_And just like that another one awakens,"_ the Professor thought to himself.

"We may need to contact Peter again, Stephen," stated the Professor as the good Dr. Strange levitates Surge into the recovery bay, "he would want to hear of this."

"I know," stated Dr. Strange as he overlooks the other X-men that they've found…

Dr. Hank McCoy was de-fur and lying in bed unconscious still, He was found within his personal lab in the underground basement of the mansion, which the professor had to let go given the state of circumstances.

They found Emma Frost in diamond pieces, Wither, a New X-man was literally withering away as his body was all dust. Speaking of Dust, another one of the new mutants at the mansion, they did found the Muslim girl, but she was in an unconscious state. The same fates were given for fellow X-men members Gambit, Rouge, Colossus, Cyclops, Nightcrawler, and among the former New Mutant member Cannon Ball, Karma and Mirage, and Cannon ball's sister Husk of Generation X.

* * *

However, the most dismal fate befallen upon the X-men's most infamous and lethal member, the man of mystery known as James Howlett, but his friends call him Logan, and his enemies call him Wolverine, his codename upon the team. A hero of hand-to-hand combat, with his body coated in unbreakable metal and his mutant powers of producing three claws upon each of his hands makes him a unique supporter in the fight for not only mutant relations, but also within the world itself. Thanks to the mystical powers of the Scarlet Witch, Logan's infamous healing factor was deactivated and the adamantium metal that covers his entire body soon took over with his fatal poisoning. He was found dead amongst the outside grounds of the mansion within the forest area.

_"Peter would definitely want to see this," _the Professor thought.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay first thing. I know little about some of the other X-men members, like New Mutants and Young X-men, but I do know some of the adults since I seen them on television in their various animated series in the past.

Still I hope I got some of their names right in terms of this storyline.

Also, as you can see I killed Wolverine in this tale of mine. And I think some of you can at least understand my reasons for doing so. Given that he's too popular, that he's everywhere in comics, that he's the tough guy superhero with the claws, etc.

So I'm hoping you all can see why I spared X-23 of the same fate that befallen upon Wolvie.

Plus, as you all may have notice, this story will connect back to the main _"Was it All a Dream Peter?"_ storyline, as soon as I can get that chapter up.

Either way, enjoy yourselves, read and review both stories if you all can , because once again I say, this is just the beginning.

P.S.: If any one of you have any suggestions to either this story or its main source, then please do offer to tell me, maybe it may work out in a future chapter of either tale.

P.P. S: If anyone of you want to see where I got my inspiration for these stories from, then look no futher than SOLDIER-MS Marvel tales, "_Good Old Day_" by Erulasto and weirdly enough... "_Breaking the Deal_" and it's sequel "_Reprecusions_" By NKSCF on this website.


	3. Prologe 4: Wake up Xmen

__

__

**Disclaminer: The following story contains characters that are a property and ownership of the Walt Disney corperation and Marvel Entertainment Inc.**

**Except for Ron Zupper, who is a character I created on the spot to fill in for Trish Tilby.**

**

* * *

**

**To continue off from where Chapter 17 of_ Was it All a dream Peter? left off at..._**

**_

* * *

_**

His vision started to clear up as he quickly opened his eyes to pain.

"Ugh," cried a voice that was notice by four men.

"He's awake," stated one of the voices.

"Scott can you hear me," cried another, which was strangely familiar.

His eyes started to blink, once, twice, and then a third to retain a good colored version of what was surrounding him.

It was then he learned that he could see clearly now. The colors surrounding him and his vision were a perfection of 20/20.

"My god, Scott," stated the one man who was like a father to him.

He looked down and saw his hand… "My hands," he stated, "I…I..i can … I can see them."

The one in the webbed suit stated, "Cyclops?"

"S…S…Spider-man?" he stated in a newly developed nervous tone.

"Ugh," stated a new voice. The men turned to see the bundles of blue fur shaken off and an almost middle age man stood in the middle of it all.

**"O.M.G, it's like the Wolf man took a bad flea dip bath" stated a familiar mocking (And yet very handsome) _Wade. _(Alright, alright)**

"Hank," spoke the shocked Professor seeing his most intelligent and insightful former student free from his fur prison and reverted back to his original human form.

"Charles..." stated the man known as Dr. Henry McCoy, known to his friends as Hank.

_"They waking up," _thought the Professor, as he soon noticed Bobby Drake awaking.

"Man, what hit me?" asked the blonde haired superhero, as his touch soon turned his bed into a frozen ice.

"Looks like the Iceman's back to normal," stated Spider-man.

"Emma….where's Emma?" asked Scott, who quickly turned himself around to see the pile of diamonds in front of him.

"Oh god," he stated in shock after realizing that this was the fate of his former lover.

"Katya," stated the deep Russian voice of Pitor Rasputin, as he was slowly coming too. His body felt light. In a way, it almost felt like he couldn't touch anything at all.

"Peter, your hands," stated Hank.

When Peter looked down he saw his hands were transparent, just like…"Katya."

"Peter?" asked the shaken voice of Katherine Pryde, Kitty to her friend and Shadowcat as her X-men codename, as she was waking up herself.

Noticing that she couldn't see him at all she quickly flexed her muscles and soon a metal form took shape.

**"Good gravy, no one told me that Metal woman was in this story," stated Deadpool.**

Still it couldn't be ignored by the merc with the mouth's statement as somehow Kitty and Colossus has switch powers.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" asked a voice as the group of heroes soon saw the body of Irene Merryweather floating above her own bed.

"Professor something tells me that we have our work cut out for us this time," stated Spider-man, as that was something that everyone could agree with.

"Charles, what happen…" asked Hank McCoy.

After looking at both Dr. Strange Spider-man, the Professor knew that he had to tell them all what has just occurred and what may have affected them all in different ways.

"It's Wanda, Hank" the Professor replied, "She did this with her powers."

* * *

Author's Note: The X-men are starting to wake up, but to what is anyone's guess.

Plus, I'm not that good with writing both Rogue and Gambit given their unique way of speaking. So if anyone could assist me or want to do it themselves, please do say so.

Anyhow I do hope you all enjoy this chapter as it just getting started once more, and it's bound to be interesting as the story goes along.

And remember this story is in connection towards Chapter 17 of Was it all a Dream Peter main storyline. So do check there as well if you want to explain Spider-man and Deadpool's appearance.

Anyhow, Read and review, when you all get the chance to.


	4. A recap of everything from Hank's eyes

__

__

**Disclaminer: The following story contains characters that are a property and ownership of the Walt Disney corperation and Marvel Entertainment Inc.**

**Except for Ron Zupper, who is a character I created on the spot to fill in for Trish Tilby.**

**

* * *

**

**This chapter is told within Hank McCoy's Point of view...**

**_

* * *

_**

"My stars and garters," was all he could say after the Professor explained everything to them.

_"Wanda, even I never knew you were that powerful…"_he thought to himself as he looked down upon his hands…his **normal **human hands. He wasn't a beast anymore, not physically or emotionally, he was just normal Hank McCoy.

He looked around his comrades and notice that they all held different reactions to the news, but never the les t held the same feelings of shock and awe like he did.

Scott, who was on Hank's right, was in shambles at learning what Wanda done to him and what Wanda did to Emma Frost.

"_It's Jean all over again," _Hank thought to himself.

Bobby was on Hank's left and he felt distant at learning this.

Kitty and Pitor were beside themselves as they tried to test out their new powers, by touch.

"_Wanda," _Hank thought again as he could not truly believe that her powers were that capable of doing something like this.

Rogue, Kurt and Gambit were amongst the adult members who were still unconscious and that went for several other of the graduated class.

Some of the students were either alive or dead; some of them were just plain dead by either their powers or depowerment.

"Hello," cried out a voice, "Is anyone there?"

She came to the adults like a lost child, she name was Alani Ryan and her X-men codename was Loa. Her powers were similar to Kitty's former abilities, but where they differ is that Loa's power has solid material crumbles after she passes through them.

"Another one," stated Spider-man.

"Hi," she called out, "I didn't know who was here, I mean one minute I was asleep and then the next I'm here lying awake. I tried to phase myself through the debris t see if anyone was around and it looks like I was right."

"Hey Loa, Did you find anyone," asked another voice?  
As soon as her blue hair came into view, the older X-men realized that this was another one of the younger members, Noriko Ashinda, Codenamed Surge.

They all stared at the younger X-men which forces Surge to ask, "What are you all staring at?"  
The adults then turned to each other and nodded.

"Come closer child," stated the Professor in his usual calm voice, "I am Professor Charles Xavier, and I am the true leader of the X-men."

"Woah," stated Loa as she made a step forward, while Surge was a bit weary.

"I'll be fine where I am, thank you," She calmly

**"Oh, someone got issues," stated Deadpool.**

Hank couldn't figure out why the mercenary was there, even when it was explained to him about what happened to Cable.

"Professor, what now?" asked Hank as he was curious as to where the future lies for them.

"Honestly Hank, I don't know if I could answer that," stated the Professor, who couldn't even summon up enough courage to think of a reasonable answer.

* * *

Author's Note: Now that the X-men, those who are awake and alive, know who done this, the question remains what to do next ?

Well I will tell you that there will be a New X-men team of younger members based upon those who survive the Scarlet Witch attack with their powers still intact, along with an adult team to supervise them and also get into new adventures as well.

Professor X will guide them as usual, and Storm will lead the adult team of Iceman, and the former Colossus and Shadowcat now with switch powers, and yes there will be more members coming in, if possible.

Also the Junior squad consist of Surge as leader, with Loa, X-23, Molly , and **one of the Cuckoos **so far as members. ( You can decided which Cuckoos it is)

I also do have some plans for the depowered members, like Scott and Hank, in the works.

So Read and review, when you get the chance to read this.

Also I wish to ask about how would anyone feel about a one-shot focusing on the funeral for Wolverine, who died in this story ?


	5. Storm's return

__

__

**Disclaminer: The following story contains characters that are a property and ownership of the Walt Disney corperation and Marvel Entertainment Inc.**

**Except for Ron Zupper, who is a character I created on the spot to fill in for Trish Tilby.**

**

* * *

**

**This chapter is told within Storm's Point of view...**

**_

* * *

_**

She had to fly faster than she never had before…

_"My parents," _she thought, as she reflects on her dreamscape. It was years since she truly last saw her parents, years indeed.

Yet, she refused to reflect on the past and concentrated on the present. As she rushed as far as the wind could take her away for the African plains. She knew that she should fly by plane, but something tells her that this was different than most times. There was also given the fact, that she just loved flying with the wind flowing through her white hair around. Being one with the weather has its advantages sometimes.

Yes, she gave it her all, pushed herself beyond her limits and rushed on home.

She knew that she was close to home when she saw the plane passing her by, it always amazes her how such machines can fly. Yet no matter how many times she flew in the Blackbird, nothing truly beats real flying in the sky.

Smog clouds were forming in plane's departure, but still she flew onward towards… _"Home," _she thought as she sees it from a distance. However, she was surprised to see it ruins, "_Not again," _She thought as she was touching ground.

Her body weight crumbled down within the exhausted fatigue.

Later after a while she soon opened her eyes to see the face of her family, or at a least what looked like her family.

Kitty looked different, as did Peter. And Scott, it was a miracle to see him in his full face at last, along with a person who looked like what Hank was before he had fur, he showed her pictures of his pre-fur self in the past. She was worried by the changes surrounding her, doubting herself right now to see if this was her family that she left?

"_It's alright Ororo," _stated the telepathic thoughts from the Professor, _"We're all here, just different."_

"Kitten," she called out in a dry tone, to Kitty in the nickname that she gave her.

Kitty lightly touched her hand, only for small sparks of electricity to generate from her hand.

"Drops of h-v liquid are keeping you alive at the moment," stated Hank, "You gave us all quite a scare back there."

She knew by the tone of his voice, "Hank?"

"Yes Ororo, it's me, "stated the former blue X-men member.

She looked back towards her mentor, Professor Xavier and calmly asked, "Charles, what happen to…"

"I know the questions that you're about to ask Ororo," stated the Professor, and something tells me that will have to wait.

"Why Professor?" asked Kitty, who held an annoyed look upon her face. Storm was like a second mother to her, and she didn't like her to be kept in the dark.

"Because we're about to have company," stated the professor.

"Uh guys," stated Iceman, who was outside the recovery tents, "I think there's something you got to see."

Storm was left alone on her bed; weaken still from her long flight. While the rest of the X-men looked outside the tent and onward towards the front grounds of their former home and saw a miracle, of sorts."

Various mutants and past acquaintances of the X-men all gather upon their front lawn.

**"Somebody needs to break out the fancy china," said Deadpool, "While I go gather up my Grammy Deadpool's famous exploding cookies."**

* * *

Author's Note: I know what you're all think, where's Spider-man in this chapter ? Well the answer is that him, Loa, Surge and Dr. Strange are currently searching for survivors in the forest ground and within the sporting area.

They are currently unaware of Storm's return. As this was just a moment between X-men.

Also forgive me, for the far-fetch way of Bringing Storm back home, but it just felt right to me considering her powers.

As for the next X chapter, all I can say is this...remember the movie "Field of Dreams," and its famous quote. Well that's what the next chapter's about, but a tad different as X-men old and new return to the mansion like a beacon of light.

Until next time readers as the next chapter may or may not take place in the Main "Was it all a Dream Peter?" storyline.


	6. A question of purpose

__

__

**Disclaminer: The following story contains characters that are a property and ownership of the Walt Disney corperation and Marvel Entertainment Inc.**

**Except for Ron Zupper, who is a character I created on the spot to fill in for Trish Tilby.**

**

* * *

**

**This chapter is told within Surge's Point of view and continues from Chapter 19 of _Was it all a Dream Peter? storyline_...**

**_

* * *

_**

It's nighttime within the Xavier's mansion, both Spider-man and Dr. Strange has left the mansion for the day and leaving the surviving X-men**, **and that loud mouth red guy, here to make it thru the night.

Most of the senior X-men went into separate corners for the night, while I try to walk about and gain a new perspective on the current situation.

I look around the mansion to see the remains of what use to be my friends. Rockslide was destoryed by the light...for good. David was found within the breaches of the Hospital bridge and his condition was uncertain as he slips into a coma. Anole was depowered by the light but, like David, he also slipped into a coma. No one knows what became of the Danger Room as that access has truly been blocked by fallen debris. Given that and the fact that most of the students and facility are either dead or alive makes me wonder if there's anything worth fighting for anymore.

Are the X-men truly a thing of the past; is there a future for us?

My eyes grow heavy from the thinking as I decided to let sleep finally take its toll on me.

I was awoken by loud sound of shouting, "Isn't anyone awake at this dump?" and was quickly greeted by a rock of a man. I later found out that this as Ben Grimm of the world famous Fantastic Four. Still I awoke grudgingly in seeing that Mr. Grimm somehow brought Donuts to the facility.

"Looks like you could all use some pep in your step," he stated as he head over to the Professor to talk about what's going to happen today.

Soon other heroes came by along with the usual construction workers. I never saw such people around the mansion before. Humans willing to help us, mutants, the very thing they fear in a moving way.

I know I still felt weak from yester day, so all I could do was watch and see what happening. I sat near Cessily's bucket. Talking to her in hopes that she could hear me… "I don't know what to do?" I stated.

"T…t…tr…ry… if …y….must," stated a voice, which I couldn't belive possible.

Soon the bucket bubbled and stirred, and spilled over the floor. Soon the metallic body of Cessily Kincaid is reformed.

I couldn't believe my own eyes.

"Cessily…?" I asked in hoped that this wasn't a dream as well

"Hey," she calmly stated willing to give a hug.

It truly was a miracle, one that I can feel again.

"How," I asked with tears within my eyes?

"In a way, I don't know. One minute I was a puddle of mercury, the next then I knew I heard your voices, but couldn't I couldn't reform myself until now." She explained.

I was still overjoyed with happiness as this was great news.

"Cessily?" asked the voice of Dr. Hank McCoy, the former Beast.

"Yes, but do I know you," she asked as soon as that was asked I quickly explained that was the former Professor McCoy before he was covered with fur.

"Wow, professor," she stated after I was finished, "You really did shrink a bit."

"I know," he stated with a small smile.

"We found another one," shouted a voice from afar.

I turned around and saw the men carrying up a young girl; it seems that this was one of the newest mutants coming in to the mansion before…this.

"We found her within that there Danger Room," stated another man, "She was within one of those holographic from of an armored warrior."

"Hisako," stated Professor McCoy, "Please do place her over here."

"We also found this person as well," stated another man, "She was within that Danger Room too talking to some guy, who we found crushed under all that debris beside her. Poor kid didn't stand a chance."

"Sofia," I stated clearly, "Yet, does she have her powers?"

"Please do put her beside Hisako," called Professor McCoy, "And to answer your question Surge, even I don't know."

They found more of us, younger mutants, within the upstairs corridors. Some of us with physical features and powers, like Mr. McCoy, just went away or overcome us."

Yet, now I worry. The numbers of survivors are just the minority and growing fewer by the minute. Is this what being an X-men stand for with our numbers so low?

I don't even think even that Professor Xavier guy could answer that.

* * *

Author's Note: We finally got our JR. X-men assembled, so far. I'm still considering certian younger mutants into the team.

Still, from this chapter I am offically stating that Rockslide is gone and his best bud Anole is depowered or is he ?

Also I debating upon using X-men characters Trance or Blindfold within the new JR. team. It's undecided at the moment.

Anyway those who are following this story, I wish to ask you What makes a good team ?

You have to have a leader in Surge, a melee fighter in X-23, a brawler in both Armor and Molly Hayes a Speedster, a slealth mastery in Loa, a flyer in Sofia, a shape-shifter in Mercury and a physic in one of the Cuckoos.

As this is the X-men JR. Squad so far.

It's the Adult X-men I have a bit of a Problem with whom is to be on the team.

So I'm hoping for ANYONE who reads this, to please do give me some suggestions upon which X-men deserves to be on this new team and why ?

Please do read and review when you get the chance to, because I would love to hear what you think of this storyline so far.


	7. The Fall of Rogue

__

__

**Disclaminer: The following story contains characters that are a property and ownership of the Walt Disney corperation and Marvel Entertainment Inc.**

**Except for Ron Zupper, who is a character I created on the spot to fill in for Trish Tilby.**

**

* * *

**

**This chapter is told within Professor X's Point of view and will continued into the _Was it all a Dream Peter? storyline_...**

**_

* * *

_**

His mansion was in ruins while the dream was also in danger of being destroyed as well. The family that he built was close to being destroyed. Yet nothing could brace him for what happen a few moments ago…

Her heart rate was racing, as she felt the waves of pains that surged through her body. Some of men tried to hold her down while he tried to reach within her mind. However, her chaotic thoughts forbid him to enter. Soon a flash of light was shined around them all throwing the men back. It only lasted for a few moments and it was then he noticed that her heart rate flat lined and her thoughts was no more.

He couldn't believe his own eyes…Rogue was dead.

_Meanwhile in a local Massachusetts hospital…_

He never saw anything like it as her body rose from her bed.

"Carol wake up," he called out to her, but no response.

Soon her eyes opened up to a yellow glow and another flash of light was shined upon him for a mere moment. After it was over her body lowered itself back to her bed.

"_What was that all about?" _he wondered as he went to try to reach a doctor_._

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the small update, but I did suffered a case of writers block as of where this story will go next...

I guess you're all wondering why I killed off Rogue, well I have to say, that besides finding a voice for her I would say that she suffered the most when it comes to her powers.

So I decided to kill her off and have all the abilities that she has absorbed over the years to return to their original owners. That includes one Carol Danvers alias Ms. Marvel. I know it sort of goes against the previous Ms. Marvel/Rogue stories, but in a way I felt that Ms. Marvel may play a bigger role in the "_Was it all a dream Peter?"_ storyline than Rogue.

However, Rogue's death will be affected by the surviving X-men and that includes Gambit as well. Which could once again put Gambit at a crossroads when he awakens and learns of the death of his love.

Also remember in the _"Was it all a Dream Peter?"_ storyline that Mystique is a prisoner of the Skrulls.

Anyway this story will continue in the _main "Was it all a dream Peter?" storyline._

So until next time readers.


	8. Is the dream dead ?

**Disclaminer: The following story contains characters that are a property and ownership of the Walt Disney corperation and Marvel Entertainment Inc.**

**Except for Ron Zupper, who is a character I created on the spot to fill in for Trish Tilby.**

* * *

**This is a chapter skips around a bit, but it's told from the view point of Professor X**

* * *

He felt crestfallen over the downfall of his family and his home. As he wheeled himself around the facility to see the damage beginning to be removed he wondered if it was worth leaving the team like this during the downfall of Xorn. The most damage caused by the Scarlet Witch attack came from within the section of Cerbro, the X-men mutant finder, as was damage beyond repair thanks to the chaos in the mansion; it would take weeks to build a portable one with less power.

Things couldn't possibly get any worse than they already have…however knowing the luck of the X-men it's possible for that to come true.

_A local cross-country bus…_

She did know what to expect as the bus was heading towards New York All she knew was that she held a bad feeling about what was going to happen when she returned to the mansion and to Logan.

_Cassidy Keep, Ireland…_

Her pa told her to come here in case of an emergency. And she knew deep within her heart that something was wrong. She flew ahead into the center of the castle to find it…a copy of her father's costume.

_"Da?"_ she thought to herself with pain within her eyes and tears coming down upon her face.

_The skyways of the United States of America…_

She knew he wouldn't believe in her story, even if she didn't believe it, but by the look on his face could she could tell something was bugging him. That there was more to this than she knew. Yet, for the moment she didn't press on it as they were approaching the island of Manhattan fast in the official S.H.I.E.L.D hover car.

"_Only a few more hours," _she thought to herself.

_The Baradock manor, England…_

"_Home," _she thought to herself, as she walked down the barren halls of the place. Yet when she paused and saw the destruction of the eastern end, caused by her fellow collegue and friend, Rachel Grey. The place was nearly a barely replica of it former self. And yet, even with all of her telepathic powers she couldn't sense any trace of her at all.

She now knew what she had to do with no body report, she had to return to New York and be the bearer of bad news. Yet she did not realize just how bad the news was…

_Westchester, New York..._

"_Powers," _she thought to herself, "_I have all of **his powers…"**_

She wanted to test them out a bit by trying to lift a book by her mind, but it seems to be a bit hard considering the amount of books were on the floor and she couldn't think of a random title to her mind.

After a few minutes of disgust with herself she decided to wish the books away and soon a huge flush of papers came scattered around.

"_I did that?" _she questioned herself with amazement as the blast soon produced another major hole within the mansion.

The Professor knew his work was cut out for him as he observed Ms. Merryweather's unique attempt at accessing Cable's powers. Yet it made the Professor wonder that with beings like Cable and Bishop, whom nobody had seem to locate at the moment, who had came from alternate timelines and held their unique powers and abilities were suddenly gone within a flash of light, it makes the Professor wonder about the other X-men that held from an alternate future…Rachel Grey, the current Marvel girl, and if she survived the blast.

Because if any of them didn't survive the blast, then mutant kind truly was in grave danger and with stakes like that it makes him wonder…does his X-men still have a purpose in this new radical world that they're in?

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter, but I am building up to the reunion of some X-men members and their allies, along with the revealation of the new X-men teams, both Alpha and Beta.

So Please do stick with me readers as I think I got some ideas upon where to take this tale next.


	9. A New world order Part 1

**Disclaminer: The following story contains characters that are a property and ownership of the Walt Disney corperation and Marvel Entertainment Inc.**

**Except for Ron Zupper, who is a character I created on the spot to fill in for Trish Tilby.**

* * *

**This is a chapter a bit short, but it's told from the view point of Professor X**

* * *

They say there came a day when the Earth's mightiest heroes banded together to battle a foe, no single hero could defeat. Yet one wonders, who really was the true foe that day? Was it the monster or the god?

Though in the end, the day was saved, one wonders who the villain of this piece really was…was it themselves or the threat before them. It's often a question one goes through when those with good intentions plans tend to go awry.

Were the heroes to be blamed for forcing her hand or was it the guilt she held within and realized her own mistake? Never the less, the X-men suffered the brunt of the attack either way which forces their leader and founder Professor Charles Xavier to wonder…is his dream dead?

Three weeks have passed since the Professor's return to the team, and since that time things have been a bit more chaotic than ever. It consisted of a variety of funerals for the fallen mutants, a reunion of former X-men and allies, and a assortment of decisions upon where to take the X-men next, since some of his former students retain their mutant abilities.

It was one of these meetings that he was in right now…surrounded by a legion of heroes, from former Avengers members, Captain America and Iron Man, to his former students Mirage and Storm, and even others heroes sit within this table, but at the center of it all lied _him…_Spider-man, it was his message of the future that resulted in this, and while he couldn't blame him for any reason whatsoever, he knew his intentions were noble, yet it made things worse instead of better for the lives of his students.

"I'm glad you all came today," Spider-man stated to get started, "I know some of you are wondering just why you are all here?"

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter, but I decided to skip the reunion and head straight into the new world order. My reasons for this consist of not fully gaining a voice when it comes to certain X-men members.

Still that doesn't mean the story will end this way, as it's set to continue in the _Was it all a dream Peter?_ main storyline, but from Peter's POV, and it has been 3 weeks since M-day.

Also if anyone is to recall the whole Initiative/Avengers Acadmey idea and combined that with what remains of Xaviers, and you may get where some of the Beta X-men along with some B-listed heroes will end up next.

As for this story let me first give you all some heads up...

1. The WILL BE a one-shot or two that will be between this chapter and the last chapter and it focuses on the funeral of Wolverine. It's more like a private funeral/wake at night for heroes and x-men alike so expect guest stars galore.

2. A one-shot between the funeral and this chapter as a conversation between X-23 and Spider-man, as Peter convinces X-23 to join in on this new world order.

3. The next story line arc in the _Was it all a Dream Peter?_ will center on the Collective, but knowing how this story functions so far, expect a twist or two within this story arc.

4. The next chapter within _Was it all a dream Peter?_ may or maynot have Peter revealing all that has happen within his dreams to his Superhuman collegues, but whether or not they believe him after all that happen is still up for debate.

Anyhow hang in there readers as we're about to get a little funky and twisted.


End file.
